Storage servers are commonly used in data centers to provide short and long term data storage. The storage servers can include individual hard drives as well as support infrastructure such as power supplies, input/output (I/O) modules, fans, and the like. Two rack units (2RU) storage servers are one of the most popular used server types in the market (where one RU is a unit of measure defined as 44.5 mm or 1.75 inches). However, space in a data center for mounting the storage servers is limited. Thus, improving the arrangement of the various elements in a storage server can increase the data storage density of the data center—e.g., the storage servers can contain more hard drives in the same amount of space.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.